


Like a Toy

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Choking, Tentacles, alcohol induced nightmare, but not in a gory way, crack ship Dark/Actor, or was it really a nightmare?, resist/surrender, sex in a nightmare, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: "'I'm here to teach you a lesson ... you twist your friends, your lover ... you play with them, like toys."Actor gets a visit from a mysterious entity, but was it really a dream?
Kudos: 18





	Like a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea rooting around for a bit, but I mostly wanted to see Dark have his way with Actor lol

He sat up in bed against the mahogany carved headboard, staring out with one thought in his mind. _‘I’m lonely.’_ So alone. The manor doesn’t seem as warm and welcoming anymore after she … she, who had been his wife. She – who betrayed him and left him for his childhood friend. What did she see in William that deemed him more fit as a lover? William was brash, boisterous and he admired the man for his courage; it felt like a knife was stabbed in his heart when he found the note Celine had left him. Celine – the very mention of her name made the sleepless man sneer and scoff. His lonely and sorrow thoughts turned to fury, where did he go wrong? What did he do? He was sure he did nothing to upset her and cause Celine to go running to some poor excuse of a knight in shining armor. _He_ was supposed to be that role, that character. The actor huffed as he rose from the bed and walked over to the small liquor cabinet, uncapping the whiskey decanter and poured into the glass tumbler.

“Knight in shining armor, huh,” Mark scoffed, drinking a large gulp. “Sir William, the brash, the bold … the idiot.”

He poured another drink, gulping that one down in one fluid motion. “He’s no knight. He’s the fool, the jester. Why should the queen run off with the village idiot? A king cannot rule without a queen as his side.” More pouring, more drinking one big gulp, his thoughts turning dark, embodying a role he had played, a ruthless king betrayed by his lover. “If they dare step one foot in my castle, my kingdom, their heads will be shown outside the walls as a reminder to those wishing to do harm to my crown.”

He glanced over at a small table that had a myriad of photos, focusing on one in particular. The four of them – Celine and her twin brother Damien, William, and Mark – at the beach, the three men holding Celine horizontally in their arms. Damien at her legs and feet, William in the middle and Mark at her head. He remembered that moment well, the happiest of times – so it seemed to him. He had stolen a kiss from her after the photo was taken and she was let back down on her feet. She smiled at the gesture, William had called Celine over as he was walking closer to the water. Mark watched her go off before he had his back turned and sat down next to Damien lounging in a deck chair; the twin had glanced over in time to see William and Celine share a kiss, having sunglasses on Mark didn’t see the subtle shock in Damien’s eyes, the twin brother forgot he ever saw that, not wanting this to ruin a good day.

It was nearly three months after that photo was taken did she leave. The accusations rose, confrontations happened, Damien let it slip that he saw them kiss that day at the beach; Mark had cracked once that was said, socking William in the jaw which prompted a fist fight which ultimately saw Mark on the ground in defeat. And there he was left alone, deserted. Abandoned. Discarded, like a toy.

Mark stared at the photo longer, eyes darting to the other frames. Feeling mocked, laughed at. Even after learning the truth, it still baffled him to how blind he was. In a single, gradual motion, he swept all the pictures off the table into a waste bin, poured a bottle of vodka into it and set them on fire. As he watched the fire burn, he took the stashed whiskey bottle in the bottom compartment of the liquor cabinet and uncorked it; he drunk a quarter of the bottle before he could feel his body sway and eyes close. He didn’t then realize he had drunk nearly the entire bottle, drowning in his sorrows that had clung on for nearly a year.

What was he to do now?

Mark shuffled back to the bed, missing the nightstand as the bottle fell to the floor, the king, now the drunken fool, began to drift off into an alcohol induced deep sleep.

What woke him was the door being cracked open, cracking an eye open. It was still dark out, the light from the hallway a single slit from the ajar door. Mark rose to shut it but a noise from below was cause for him to investigate. William. Barging in for another round, eh? He ran down the stairs to the main entry to find – no one. A laugh was heard to Mark’s right, sounding exactly like Will’s. He saw red, marching through the house and to the courtyard outside to the pool – and there it stopped. There was no noise, and no William.

Mark shivered as the cold air seemed colder than before, his red satin robe not enough protection. The actor was starting to come to his senses, perhaps a bit of fresh air could help him.

_“Pathetic,”_ a voice rumbled in the dark.

Mark spun around, but in his vision the environment was … off. It was grey, dull, dark veins and vines covered the ground and manor. The sky was a black void, the pool behind him looked like tar, shining from an unknown source. His breath quickened as he scanned his surroundings more.

“Who’s there?”

_“Turn around and see.”_

Mark turned on his heels, facing the manor once more and saw a humanoid figure form from the thick mist, stepping out in a black and white suit. Mark saw the man’s striking resemblance to his visage, even Damien’s. An aura of blue and red surrounded the being, his skin ashen grey, face a faintly gaunt, dark black rings around his eyes, a subtle smirk appeared in the corner of his lips.

“Wh-who are you?” Mark stumbled back a step.

_“Your future.”_

“What … what do you mean?”

_“You’ll know.”_ Mark tilted his head subtly at that comment, the being continued to speak. _“But I’m here to teach you a lesson. I’ve seen it all happen. How you twist and manipulate your friends. Your lover. Those who acquaint themselves with you. You play with them, like toys.”_

“But I – I don’t do that …”

_“You were never aware that your words, your actions caused the people close to you to leave you, abandon you. You were so stupid you failed to see that your relationship was rocky, possibly from the start.”_

“Celine and I went from friends to lovers, we had a connection that …,” Mark started but his shoulder subtly slumped, “did become brittle and cracked. I had become arrogant and vain in my rising fame, I had the power in my hands.” He paused, now aware of his actions, even if he thought they had no intention behind them. “Oh god …”

_“You see now. You see what brought you here, to this point.”_

“I – I do. I do see now.” Mark looked up at the stranger. “I’ve realized my mistakes, I’ve embodied the villains I’ve portrayed, their personalities sinking into my own demeanor it made me come across as power hungry and cruel.” His face shifted from regret to domineering. “But I never grew tired of that power, I bathed in it. I loved it. Power and fame attracts all people, does it not? You have one rich successful friend, and everyone gathers for a slice of the pie. While, yes, it did cost me the loss of Celine, and Damien, and William, I never expected it to happen!”

_“And there’s the blind arrogance.”_

“I can move on from this! You’ll see. This is a mere bump in the road. I’m still relevant, people still adore me.”

_“That relevance won’t last long,”_ the being clasped his hand behind his back. _“You’ll be a faint memory, forgotten.”_ He stepped towards Mark, the actor took another step back, his feet at the edge of the pool. The stranger had Mark where he wanted him to be. _“But I can help you ensure your place. Remember, I’m your future. I can help you. But your lesson is still not learned, little toy. Recognize that you toyed and twisted them until everything broke, and now the sad little boy needs to face the consequence of his actions. But I can see right through you that you never will learn, you never will better yourself.”_ His scornful face became a Cheshire cat grin, sickly with sharp fangs as he got closer, his face an inch from Mark’s. _“But, oh, do I love torturing you.”_

Mark was pushed back, falling into the pool, the goopy material surrounded him, he tried not to breathe it in, thrashing about in an attempt to resurface; his body was halted by tentacles within the substance, their maws opened and engulfed his limbs to his upper biceps and a few inches below his hips. He wriggled about, feeling a gag of the shiny goop plaster itself onto his lips, grunting and groaning against it. A burning sensation concentrated on his encased limbs, Mark’s scream was muffled by the gag, lasting mere seconds before he was thrown back out of the pool by a mass of tentacles. He had cracked his eyes open, his eyes widened in sheer horror, letting out muffled shouts and screams as he saw his limbs had been melted off his body from the material in the pool, leaving stumps in its wake.

The dark figure grinned maniacally, tentacles emerged from his back as they curled around Mark’s body and lifted him up. The actor saw what kind of monstrosity this being was, the gag stopping his lips from shouting curses at him. He was brought closer to the being, a hand wiped the muck from his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mark growled. “Change me back so I can punch your lights out.”

_“You can call me whatever you like. But I won’t give you the pleasure of having your limbs back. This is what you deserve, toy. Plaything. Object.”_ He snapped his fingers, the scenery shifted to the bedroom; there, too, it was covered in dull grey organic vines and material, the being set Mark on his back, the tentacles hovered while the figure teased the limbless actor with kisses along his jaw, trailing them down his torso. As he brought them back up, he stole a kiss on Mark’s lips, the man beneath squirming from the cold touch; the coldness made him shiver, he made a soft grunt from the discomfort, he tried to turn his face away, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. This dark being before him kept with the gentle … icy … kisses … along his jaw … along his neck and collarbone … a single lick from the dark figure’s tongue up his throat across his Adam’s apple caused him to whimper.

“Dark …,” he whined, feeling helpless with no limbs to escape from this. “Please …”

_“Please what, toy,”_ Dark kissed and bit down on Mark’s collarbone, causing a hickey to form.

“Let me go … no more …”

_“We’re just getting started, little toy. Time to get a taste of your own medicine. To know what it feels like when you’ve screwed those close to you over,”_ Dark looked down at the actor, caressing his face. Mark shivered at the touch, tentacles had moved to his ass, fondling it and groping him, he let out a soft whine as he felt a slick tentacle toyed with his hole, trying not to show his blushing but it crept onto his face the longer he was rimmed. _“My, my … looks like it fancies the gentlemen, too. That’s one way to ruin a man’s career.”_

It was true that the actor had a sexual attraction towards men and even go so far as to invite a few handsome men who felt the same to the manor and Mark would have them take turns fucking his brains out while staying in control, being the Master to his little doggies, as he called them. He kept them silenced by paying them a decent amount to stay quiet about this. The redness of his cheeks said it all to Dark as the being grinned, the tentacle teasing his hole pressed in and pulled out to the tip only to press forward again. Mark hissed at the cold sensations tingling his body, a soft whine escaped his lips, feeling the tentacle gently stretch him. It felt wrong, it all felt wrong, he didn’t want this, his helpless state only feeding Dark more; the actor tried again to wriggle away, maybe if he thought hard enough his limbs would grow back. Dark had the upper hand, pinning Mark down with a growl and a forceful hand around the actor’s throat, not to choke but to serve as a warning.

_“Feel helpless? Feel vulnerable?”_ Mark looked at Dark with a growing fear in his eyes. _“Good. So did they. They felt trapped, not wanting to cut themselves from you. They thought you could change, that maybe one ounce of your old self would come through. But you pressed on … and on … and on.”_ The tentacle thrusted with every ‘on’ as Dark spoke, Mark wincing from the near painful stretching. _“You mattered too much to them until they couldn’t anymore. That first punch you threw was the final straw that severed them from you. After your little bout, you didn’t matter anymore.”_ The tentacle withdrew from his ass, only for Dark’s cock to replace it, sinking in inch by inch slowly, Mark hissed and groaned through his teeth; his back arched, his own dick twitched and started to harden only for it to be snuffed out by a chastity device Dark had placed over it simply by touching Mark’s crotch. His groin still burned, twitching in its prison, Mark let out a soft ‘no’ as he lifted his head and saw his manhood restricted.

Dark did not start easy as he started to thrust, he was harsh, rough. Hard thrusts rocked the bed, Mark tried to stifle a moan, but it rumbled in his chest and past his lips; why did it feel so good? He harshly gasped for air with the hand still around his throat that tightened a bit more, feeling a rush of euphoria across his body, his eyes fluttered closed as he relished the newfound bliss.

_“Do you see now? Do you see now what it’s like to be used? To be fucked with? This is what it feels like. You pathetic toy … a mewling … quivering fuck toy.”_ Dark paused, the tentacles repositioned Mark to face away, having his face down in the mattress and ass up; two tentacles produced the goopy material and formed handles on the actor’s hips, Dark taking a hold of them, beginning to thrust in a frenzied pace. Mark was starting to see stars as the harsh fucking blinded him, trying to stifle his vocalizations which proved futile, his low groans were becoming music to Dark’s ears while the human writhed beneath him. Tentacles moved to wrap around Mark’s torso and lift him, one snaking around his throat and gently squeezed, the actor welcoming the light constriction. He opened his eyes to see a tentacle hover in front of his face, surrendering to the sensations happening around him Mark opened his mouth as the appendage started to fuck his mouth, he moaned around it, the tentacle pressing further and further, the actor’s throat bulged.

_“Liking this aren’t you?”_ Dark purred, the tentacle around Mark’s throat tightened to choke him, the one in his mouth gagged him, two smaller tendrils shooting from it and plugged his nose. Tears formed in the actor’s eyes from not being able to breathe, his body made one jerk before the tentacle wrapped around his body pulled taut. Dark pressed on as he pounded into Mark’s ass, the man before him feeling lightheaded, his eyes rolling up into his head from his whole being harshly fucked and the choking sensation. This is how he was to be used. He understood now what it was like to be twisted and toyed with. The stinging pain from the choking added into the pleasure in his ass caused sparks to sputter in his brain, his bound cock twitching as cum weakly leaked from it; Dark gave one last thrust before coming deep inside the actor.

The tentacles moved, allowing Mark to breathe, the actor taking gasping and deep breaths. Dark pulled out, the appendages laying Mark on his back; he looked up at Dark through his wet eyes, coughing harshly. The being moved in to wipe the tears away, his cold hand petting the actor’s hair and brushing it back. Mark felt a heavy coldness in his abdomen that grew warm, spreading across his body; Dark watched as tiny black veins danced across the actor’s body, the corruption reaching Mark’s head as the limbless man’s eyes widened, feeling the electricity rush to his brain, sharply gasping when the blackness seeped into his mind, his brown eyes glazing over with pitch as it seeped into them momentarily, the veins blinked around his eyes before vanishing. Mark’s eyes returned to normal, the man lightly panting, gazing up at Dark with confusion.

_“We’re going to have so much fun, you and I.”_ Dark caressed Mark’s face, with each brush of his thumb on the actor’s cheek, Mark’s eyes began to droop and become heavy, trying to piece together what Dark had done to him, what he had put inside him. But before he could ask, he drifted off.

_“So much fun, you and I.”_

Mark woke with a snore, morning light had flooded his room; he sat up to find no aberrations covering the chamber, and no mysterious doppelganger looming over him. He did find that his limbs were intact. A dream … it was all a dream. He fell back into the bed relieved that he had an alcohol induced nightmare, chuckling to himself. The actor stumbled into the master bathroom, turning on the water to wash off his face; reaching for a towel to dry, he glanced up in the mirror to see his eyes were completely black with veins protruding around them, and a strangely familiar face leering out at him from the dark shadows. Mark turned around to find no one there, catching his face in the mirror again his eyes had returned to normal.

What was that?

He felt an invisible presence grow and loom over him, an icy chill ran down his spine, suddenly feeling the entire manor had manifested something within itself, a force he wasn’t aware of before. It was as if his manor had … come alive … was it always like this? That other face in the mirror, in the shadows - that was the very phantom that resided in the manor’s halls, wasn’t it? It was only making itself known to him now. He heard the manor chuckle deeply, feeling the vibrations. 

_‘Glad to see you’re awake. I wanted to wait for the right moment to come to you. You feel me now, all around you. I am in the walls, the ceilings, every nook and cranny, I’m there. But there will be a time where I will be freed. And you’ll help me get to that point. And with help from others as well … your friends, perhaps.’_

Mark froze on the spot when the voice spoke, but as he looked back at himself in the mirror, a smile had started to form, the actor letting out a deep chuckle that rose to maniacal laughter. Dark watched from his position in the void of the manor, subtly grinning to himself. He watched the actor countless times after this point, shedding his blood in the manor time after time to help the entity grow until it came to that fateful night the actor would make one more sacrifice of himself, but never waken again - in the physical realm, that is. The entity moved to then use the other pawns - Celine, Damien, the district attorney, William, the detective - to lead to his freedom.


End file.
